Gizamon
, , |java=Ichitarō Ai |javan=(Xros Wars, Commander) |enva=Joe Ochman |envan=(Fusion) }} Gizamon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It grew fins on its hands and feet in order to paddle through water. It is more suited for life in the water than on land, and although it swims about quickly in the water with its fins and strong hind-legs, on the ground it moves about with weak, frog-like hops. When on land it has a very timid disposition, but when in the water it displays its natural, ferocious personality. Attacks *'Spiral Saw' (Spiral Edge): Rolls up into a ball and uses its blade-like fins to attack an opponent. *'Frog Kick'This attack is named "4-Leg Kick" on Bo-71 *'Water Cure' *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. Design Gizamon resembles a yellow frog-like creature with orange fur and black saw-like spikes on its back. Etymologies ;Gizamon (ギザモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for serrated. Fiction Digimon Adventure A bunch of Gizamon were henchmen of , attacking almost everyone near Tokyo Bay. But they were eaten alive by Myotismon's Alpha Bats so that their energy could be used in the birth of . Digimon Adventure 02 In the frozen part of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor had a bunch of Gizamon build a prison there and offered a reward if they do one thing: severely hurt . Unfortunately, the reward was a set of Dark Rings. A Gizamon appeared during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure tri. A Gizamon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Gizamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one appeared in 's collection. Digimon Frontier Some Gizamon are at the Fortuneteller Village. Digimon Data Squad Some injured Gizamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Some Gizamon were seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon Fusion A Gizamon fell in Airu Suzaki's trap. Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gizamon card is #065 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 650 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Spiral Saw": inflicts 260 damage. * "Frog Kick": inflicts 200 damage. * "Water Cure": inflicts 150 damage, or X3 damage against Fire-type opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Fire, own Attack Power is doubled". Digimon World 2 Gizamon can digivolve into Cyclonemon (0-2 DP), Deltamon (3-5 DP), or Devidramon (6+ DP). Gizamon appears in Boot Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Bertran. Digimon World 3 Gizamon can be found in Asuka's East Sector, in the Kicking Forest. He is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World DS Gizamon can digivolve into Apemon depending on its stats. Gizamon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gizamon is #64 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 115 HP, 115 MP, 80 Attack, 70 Defense, 60 Spirit, 55 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Death Ward 1 and EX Damage 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Abyss, and begins appearing after Aquan Species Quest 03: Digideli-Cake, with which it is involved. Gizamon can digivolve to IceDevimon or Raremon. In order to degenerate into Gizamon, your Digimon must be at least LV13 with at least 150 Beast exp. Gizamon can DNA Digivolve to Drimogemon with Gomamon, or to Wendigomon with Tsukaimon. Digimon World Championship Gizamon digivolves from Nyaromon with 20 Aquan AP and can digivolve into Devidramon with at least 6 Battles, Seadramon with 20 Darkness AP, Shellmon with 20 Aquan AP or Gesomon pass time. Digimon Soul Chaser Gizamon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Shellmon and Tuskmon. Notes and references de: